Problem: Divide. Express your answer as a decimal. $7\div 20 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible solutions. Place value strategy Let's think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}7 \div 20&\\\\ &=7.00 \div 20\\\\ &= 700\text{ hundredths}\div 205\\\\ &= 35\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &= 0.35 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy Let's convert the division problem to a fraction with a denominator of $100$. $\begin{aligned} 7 \div 20 &= \dfrac{7}{20}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division problem as a fraction}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{7 \times 5}{20 \times 5}&\gray{\text{Multiply the top and bottom by 5}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{35}{100}&\\\\ &= 0.35& \end{aligned}$ The answer $7 \div 20 = 0.35$